


Breathed Thanks

by theeverdream



Series: November 2016 [30]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s05e01 Bury Your Dead, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeverdream/pseuds/theeverdream
Summary: After thinking Tony died, Gibbs has something to say.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a coda to the S5E1 episode "Bury Your Dead" if certain things in the episode had been different.
> 
> Tony's car still gets bombed, with the team having the same certainty that Tony has died, but the bomb is for a different reason. Although Tony has been undercover, there has been no Beniot family, and no other romantically related issues for Tony. I'm also thinking Gibbs hadn't recently gone to Mexico and there was no rift in the team from that.

"Will you drive me home, Boss?"

"No," Gibbs said. "My place."

That was fine with Tony. The whole case had been stressful, but today especially so. Gibbs's place meant he wouldn't have to worry about what to do for dinner, for one thing. Not being alone was a big plus too; he could focus on Gibbs instead of dwelling on the case.

\--

Tony's stomach was full of good steak and beer, and he was feeling calmer, although Gibbs seemed a little tense. Tony thought that the invitation tonight might have been as much for Gibbs's benefit as for his own. It would be hard for someone to think a teammate had died, and Tony had heard that they'd all been pretty sure for a while. 

Tony had tried to be upbeat during dinner to give Gibbs some reassurance that he was still here, still good old Tony. Maybe it would take more time, but for now - 

"Gonna hit the head, Boss." 

\--

Tony washed his hands and stepped out into the hallway, where he was surprised to see Gibbs. He was standing there with a look of anticipation, as if he had needed to say something so badly he couldn't wait. But he wasn't talking.

"I'm still here, Gibbs," said Tony.

Gibbs's body looked tenser than ever, but his face relaxed a little as he spoke, slowly and quietly. "This is gonna sound weird, Tony, but - can I kiss you?"

The moment seemed to last forever. Tony's head spun a little. Then he answered, "please," and Gibbs made a noise deep in his throat, stepped close, and - didn't kiss him. 

Tony didn't get a sense of doubt; it was more like... savoring the moment, as Gibbs stared at his lips and brought up his hand to caress Tony's cheek.

Then Gibbs breathed "thank you," and his lips were on Tony's, and Tony had never felt this content or this utterly devoted to anyone before.


End file.
